leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Palossand (Pokémon)
|} Palossand (Japanese: シロデスナ Sirodethna) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from starting at level 42. Biology Palossand is a Pokémon resembling a yellowish sand castle with gray pebbles along the base. It has a square main castle for its body, two round towers for arms, and the top of another round tower with a conical point rising up from the body. A tunnel through the center of the main body creates a mouth. There is a line of five alternating blue and pink seashells over the top of its mouth. The central tower has six windows: three located in the front, one on each side, and one in the back. The two outermost windows in front of the central tower have tiny pebbles in them and appear to act as eyes. The two side towers have along the top with a ring of windows underneath. Palossand's main body has crenellations around the central tower. A ring of alternating pink and blue seashells surrounds the central tower just below the point. In the peak of its tower is a red shovel stuck handle-first into the top. Each grain of Palossand's body has a will of its own. It controls adults to make them build it a sand castle, which provides it a disguise and defense. However, Palossand is able to replenish any sand it loses on its own. The shovel on its head rotates when Palossand searches for prey and is believed to function as a radar. It enjoys the life force of Pokémon. By creating a sandy vortex, it will capture small Pokémon and absorb their life force. Traces of its victims' ill will are left wherever Palossand passes, and this is said to be the genesis of new .http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/palossand/ Buried underneath it are dried-up bones of its victims drained of their vitality. As seen in the anime, Palossand can manipulate its size and can grow to the size of a building. Palossand and its pre-evolution Sandygast are the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime Major appearances Palossand debuted in A Shivering Shovel Search!, where it evolved from a . Minor appearances A Palossand appeared in Deceiving Appearances!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Aether Paradise. Pokédex entries and type. It is said the shovel on Palossand's head functions as a radar.}} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10| }} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=770 |name2=Palossand |type1-2=Ghost |type2-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia Origin Palossand appears to be based on a . Its color variation may be based on . Name origin Palossand may be a combination of palace and sand. It may be a pun on pile of sand. It could also derive from palo (Spanish for small shovel) or involve colossal. Sirodethna may be read literally as 城ですな shiro desu na (That's a castle, huh). This may also be a combination of 城 shiro (castle), death, and 砂 suna (sand). In other languages , death, and |fr=Trépassable|frmeaning=From , , and |es=Palossand|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Colossand|demeaning=From colosseum or colossal and Sand |it=Palossand|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=모래성이당 Moraeseong-idang|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=噬沙堡爺 / 噬沙堡爷 Shìshābǎoyé|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |zh_yue=噬沙堡爺 Saihsābóuyèh|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Палоссэнд Palossend|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |sv=Pollosand |svmeaning=Corruption of English name }} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Colossand es:Palossand fr:Trépassable it:Palossand ja:シロデスナ zh:噬沙堡爷